


Citas

by Choi_Lee



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min family, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Gay Parents, M/M, Romance, Sons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Lee/pseuds/Choi_Lee
Summary: El matrimonio Choi para muchos esta en las ultimas, incluso para el mismo TaeMin.Pero a pesar de las dificultades, MinHo se niega a perder a quien el bendice como; el amor de su vida.Por esa misma razón se ha empeñado en volver a reconquistar  a su esposo.Tres hijos, un embarazo, un matrimonio en crisis y un hombre enamorado.Y porque no algunas citas.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin





	1. Prólogo

TaeMin suspiró mientras miraba a su esposo con rabia innata, estaba a poco de perder completamente la paciencia. Y eso que era una persona con paciencia infinita, pero MinHo realmente podía sacarle los cabales. Se apoyó sobre la barra de la cocina buscando el asiento para poder descansar. Estaba agitado, MinHo y él estaban discutiendo.

¡Y ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaban haciendo! Solo recordaba que MinHo estaba enojado por algo, que supuestamente había hecho. Y TaeMin solo explotó recriminando cosas pasadas. Se frotó la cabeza terminando por refregar las manos por todo su rostro y echar su cabello largo hacia atrás en modo de frustración.

MinHo por su parte mantenía los brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, se le notaba claramente la molestia. Lo miraba fijo, su rostro no emitía expresión alguna. Los labios apretados, y la tensión que sus brazos ejercían al intentar controlar sus impulsos.

TaeMin, de cabellos largos castaños suspiro nuevamente tamborileando los dedos. Tantas ideas le rondaban por la cabeza, que ya le dolía de pensar tanto.

— Terminemos.

MinHo enarco una ceja ante las palabras dichas por su esposo. Abrió los ojos muchos más de lo que cotidianamente eran, porque TaeMin no podía haber dicho tales palabras. En cinco años de matrimonio, tres años de noviazgo y ya varios de amistad, él nunca había dicho tales palabras. Erguido bajo los brazos acercándose con cautela al cuerpo de su joven esposo. Lo observo escaneando su rostro, descifrando algún rastro de indicio que le dijera que estaba bromeando, o que solo era una estúpida idea del momento.

Pero no era así y empezó a preocuparse.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo TaeMin?

— Terminar, MinHo. Eres sordo o que —Un frustrado TaeMin lo empujo, queriéndolo lejos de su cuerpo. No podía tenerlo cerca le producía ganas de querer golpearlo. Dejó las manos sobre su vientre de ya unos cincos meses en modo de protección. — Distancia, quiero que te vayas de casa. Quiero que nos separemos porque la situación no da para más, MinHo ¿Entiendes?

MinHo pasmado, rechino dicientes. TaeMin estaba siendo o demasiado sincero, o demasiado estúpido para decirle aquellas cosas.

— No me iré, no me vas a separar de nuestros hijos. ¡No lo haré!

Un par de gritos, una pálida mano volando hacia una mejilla. Palabras hirientes y por primera vez en cinco años de matrimonio, tres de noviazgo y muchos de amistad; MinHo durmió fuera de casa.


	2. Chapter 2

El reloj despertador sonaba insistentemente, la persona acostada en la cama estiró la mano para poder apagarlo. Un quejido salió de los labios del hombre, que en ese momento solo quería seguir durmiendo. Abriendo los ojos despacio bostezo, se cubrió la boca con la mano y estiró el cuerpo ahora un poco hinchado.

Con cansancio, el joven de cabellos castaños se colocó sus garras de gato para así cubrirse los pies del frio, aunque ya faltaba poco para que el invierno se fuera, y la primavera ya daba sus indicios de querer tomar fuerza para quedarse, aún por la mañana las temperaturas no eran altas. Yendo primero al cuarto de baño, lavo sus dientes, se refregó el rostro con agua tibia y peino un poco su cabello.

TaeMin suspiró pasando las manos por el vientre que cargaba, en solo unos días solo cumpliría los seis meses exactos, la sonrisa se le ensanchó con tal pensamiento. No sería más que una niña hermosa, que se llamaría Isabella. Susurro unas palabras bonitas a la beba que aún dormía, lo deducía porque aún no había sentido ni una patadita de ella. Recorriendo el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de sus hijos entró primero a la de Elizabeth, la hija mayor que tenía con su esposo MinHo.

Eli, como solían llamarla había sido la primer progenitora de la familia, tenía seis años solamente y aún era su pequeña reina a pesar que era la mayor de tres hermanos.

— Arriba, pequeña — se sentó en la cama acariciando el cabello lacio de Eli, su hija había sacado su cabello igual de castaño y lacio. Lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros, podría decir que se parecía mucho a él de esa manera, pero Elizabeth tenía muchos rasgos faciales de su papá. — Vamos, Eli. Hay que ir a la escuela, papi no está así que me tienes que ayudar, se buena niña.

No dijo más que eso, escucho un quejido pero su pequeña era obediente y sabía que en un rato ya estaría vestida. Salió de la habitación para ir a la siguiente, que estaba frente a la otra. Despertar a los mellizos le daba un poco más de trabajo.

— Dante, Leo. Vamos, arriba. A desayunar, ya es tarde.

Palmeo a los dos, para poder despertarlos. Ellos dormían juntos, aunque ambos tenían sus camas respectivas, les gustaba compartir cama, Dante y Leo eran muy unidos. Ellos solo tenían cuatro años. Pero a pesar de ser mellizos sus personalidades eran un poco distintas. Leo, el más mimoso tenía un aura más tranquila, era más relajado y el más niño de todos. Dante que era mayor por unos minutos había salido más activo. Pero los hermanos se querían mucho, y compartían mucho también.

— Vamos, Eli ya despertó, ustedes también hijos. — sonrió acariciando la cabecita de Dante que abría los ojos soltando uno que otro bostezo. También se quejó, pero empezó a despertar a Leo que estaba a su lado negándose a despertar. — Vendrá papi, vamos.

Con la última palabras salió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina donde empezaría a preparar lo que sería el desayuno, colocó leche a calentar a fuego moderado, el pan para tostar lo dejo en la tostadora sacándolos a medida que estos se doraban, dejándolos en un plato. Dejo las mermeladas, la mantequilla, dulce en el centro. Una jarra de jugo natural, y las tazas en cada lugar del asiento que sus hijos usaban. Esperando a que sus pequeños bajarán corto algo de fruta fresca y las dejo en pequeños pocillos con cereal desparramado, también polvoreo algo de azúcar impalpable y se sentó a esperarlos.

Bebió café mientras chequeaba el teléfono celular, tenía varios mensajes de MinHo. Negó porque eran muchos y muy tarde, para la hora que había sido mandado ya estaba más que dormido. Respondió al último que había sido enviado.

_"Ven, los niños te esperan, no llegues tarde. Te hice el desayuno ¡Apúrate!"_

Testeo rápido, dejando el móvil a un lado cuando Eli llegó corriendo a sus brazos pidiéndole ayuda.

— ¡Mami! Péiname ¿Sí?

— Claro que sí, mi bebé — la abrazo llenándola de besos en su mejilla la meció, para luego peinarle el cabello largo con el cepillo y hacerle una trenza, colocando dos apliques a sus costados para recogerle el flequillo rebelde. — ¿Tus hermanos, bebé?

Elizabeth se sentó arreglando su falda, dejó la servilleta sobre esta para no estropear la ropa de colegio. No espero para engullir la tostada untada con dulce y llevársela a la boca con hambre, su nena era una comelona, todos sus hijos eran igual.

— Estaban cambiándose, pero ya bajaban mami ¡Esta rico! ¿Papi vendrá?

— Sí, bebé. Come tranquila, veré a tus hermanos ya vuelvo.

🐸💗🍄

MinHo no había podido dormir muy bien que digamos, era algo que solía ocurrirle cuando tenía discusiones con TaeMin, sí que había estado enojado ¡Lo había echado! A él, su esposo lo había corrido como un vago. ¡Hasta le había pegado! ¡Le había pegado! (Estaba algo escandalizado, sí) TaeMin su esposo bello, le había dejado sus dedos gorditos y bonitos marcados en la mejilla. Y no recordaba si en otra ocasión también lo había hecho. TaeMin era muy calmado, pero seguramente había estado muy enojado en ese momento.

Mientras manejaba hacia la casa que compartía con su familia, recordaba lo mal que la paso con su amigo JongHyun. Llegó por la noche, cansado luego de que su esposo no quisiera responderle los mensajes, o bueno. Su última conexión decía que ni siquiera los había visto hasta esta mañana que le contesto el último.

Llevaba la misma ropa que ayer, TaeMin no lo dejo sacar nada, solo lo echo papitas a la calle (Estaba algo ofendido, también) Se frotó la sien cuando paro en un semáforo, al menos esperaba que lo dejara ducharse. No olía a nada raro gracias a Dios.

Había estado gran parte de la noche con uno de sus mejores amigos, JongHyun. Lo conocía desde la universidad ambos tenían la misma edad y habían estudiado la misma carrera. Le había comentado los problemas que estaba teniendo últimamente con TaeMin, no eran nada grave. En su mayoría cosas sin sentidos, celos absurdos y el cansancio de todos los días. La rutina de los años, los estaba desgastando. Y si es algo ya habían hablado muchas veces, con el tema de la nueva bebé las cosas se habían complicado un poco más. TaeMin estaba más lloroso de lo normal, y él que a veces no tenía tacto decía cosas que no debía. O sí, la verdad no sabía qué cosas o no podía decir.

Él como el hombre enamorado que era, quería arreglar las cosas con su pequeño. Separarse no era una opción, eso ni siquiera era una idea que le rondaba por la cabeza. No era tan extremista como TaeMin, que le había dicho que terminaran así como si nada. Como si así se solucionarán las cosas.

Le planteo el problema a JongHyun, y su gran amigo le dijo que volviera a enamorar a TaeMin, o que volvieran a tontear como lo hacían hace muchos años atrás, en sus primeros años de novio, incluso cuando se habían casado. Aunque ellos no habían cambiado mucho con lo largo de los años, si ya eran algo mayores y bueno; las prioridades podían ser otras ahora mismo.

Aunque ellos siempre tenían sus momentos juntos, ya sean íntimos o solo pequeños mimos, no era así el último tiempo.

La idea no le parecía mala, al contrario le parecía buena. Incluso algo divertida, término creyendo que eso ayudaría a que ellos se reencontrarse nuevamente como en los viejo tiempos.

Doblando por la esquina estaciono frente a la gran casa, con TaeMin habían decidido vivir a las afuera de la ciudad. No en el campo pero si en un lugar tranquilo sin tanto barullo. Aparte que donde vivían tenían un jardín y una pequeña granja que TaeMin tanto amaba. Tenían pocos animales rurales, pero con el tiempo tendrían más, su esposo se encargaba más de eso. Tomando sus pertenencias bajo acercándose, las cortinas estaban cerradas así que no se podían ver al interior.

Golpeó la puerta y fue recibido por un TaeMin ya arreglado.

— Pasa, estamos desayunando.

Asintió sin decir nada, pasó de largo a la sala donde pudo ver a sus hijos que corrieron hacia él abrazándolo. Apretó a sus niños contra su pecho cuando se arrodilló para estar a la altura de ellos besando a cada uno los llevó nuevamente para que comieran.

— ¿Papi dónde estabas? Hoy no nos despertaste.

— Papi tuvo mucho trabajo, pero ya estoy aquí así que coman, que iré a ducharme y los llevare a la escuela.

Dijo sin más, observo la mesa detenidamente. Sonrió para sus adentros, porque a pesar de que TaeMin lo había corrido (Ofendido a mil), no dudo en prepararle el desayuno. Y ahí estaba su taza favorita la que decía "El mejor papá del mundo" Regalo de su último cumpleaños, algo que le daba esperanza de que TaeMin no estaba tan enojado como aparentaba. Pidiendo permiso con la mirada miro a este como un cachorrito perdido esperando alguna respuesta. Este asintió con la cabeza negando porque era tan tonto y se estaba comportando como uno.

— Vamos come, y dúchate. Se hace tarde.

TaeMin fue seco y directo, como solía ser luego de las discusiones. No protesto por su poco amor, no era el momento. Su esposo también se sentó y todos terminaron de desayunar, se levantó primero para poder ducharse, buscar algo de ropa limpia y sus pertenencias para el trabajo del día. 

🐸💗🍄 

TaeMin acariciaba su vientre mientras a su lado MinHo manejaba hacia el colegio, había decidido acompañarlos. Tenía que hacer un par de compras y había pedido ayuda a su esposo para que le trajera las bolsas. Atrás sus pimpollos, jugaban juntos. Los viajes siempre eran acompañados de música para hacerlo más cómodo, siempre canciones que sus hijos conocieran así ellos se colocaban a tararearlas.

Sonreía a verlo por el espejo retrovisor tan despierto por la mañana, eran unos nenes muy animados y estaba feliz de esos. Hablaba muy bien de ellos como padres. Sintió la mano de MinHo posarse sobre su muslo, un ligero apretón lo hizo mirarle. Dejó la suya sobre la mano grande de su esposo que fue envuelta inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido, bebé?

— Uhm... bien, pero dormí poquito. Ya sabes, se hace más difícil ahora.

— Luego descansa, sí. Yo recogeré a los niños.

TaeMin asintió, dormir un par de horas por la tarde le haría bien. A los pocos minutos llegaron a destino, MinHo bajó y ayudó a los niños a bajar. Abriendo la puerta del copiloto ellos se acercaron, saludo a cada uno con un beso la frente, les arregló la ropa peinándolos.

— Se portan bien, diviértanse, papi los recogerá luego, uhm.

— ¡Sí mami! — dijeron al unísono dándoles una caricia a su hermana Isabella que de a poco empezaba a despertar de sus sueños. — Chau, Hermanita.

Los volvió a besar antes que MinHo se los llevara, a la distancia veía como Leo, Dante y Eli se colgaban de su papá. Y como este les seguía el juego haciéndolo reír. Bostezo recostándose en el asiento, Isa le había dado una pequeña patadita, a pensar la sintió. No tardo mucho cuando MinHo volvió y arrancó la marcha para detenerse tan solo unos pocos metros más lejos de donde era el colegio.

Arrugó el ceño volteando a verlo curioso.

— El mercado es mucho más para allá, Keroro.

— Lo sé, quería hablar bebé.

— Creo que hablamos ayer.

\- Ayer solo gritamos, Tae. - MinHo tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios dándole un suave beso en cada una de estas. Las acaricio besándole la frente y suspiro. - No me gusta discutir contigo, menos en estas condiciones. Te pones mal y pones más a la bebé.

\- Eso no es mi culpa, MinHo. Sabes que no me gusta discutir. - frunció el ceño mirándole, se sentó firme en asiento. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Seamos novios, Baby.

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Novios? Estamos casados por si no te diste cuenta.

TaeMin se hizo una coleta alta suspirando, pasó una pierna sobre la otra, dejando las manos en su regazo torciendo estos despacio.

\- Lo sé, bebé. Pero me refiero a que volvamos a ser lo que éramos. Jugaremos a ser novios.

\- ¿Jugar a ser novios? - enarco las cejas divertido, no entendía muy bien qué cosa le estaba diciendo MinHo ¿A qué cosa iban a jugar? no sabía. - Eres mal novio entonces, me dejaste embarazado antes del casamiento ¿Sabes que dicen mis padres sobre eso? Que eres un patan.

MinHo soltó una carcajada negando, TaeMin se lo había tomado muy enserio. Y si fuera así, los padres del castaños ya le hubieran cortado las bolas. Porque eran novios y ya le había hecho cuatro hijos, todo un escándalo. Pasó el brazo por el hombro de su nene y lo atrajo a él en un suave abrazo. Gracias y que tenía los brazos largos, porque si no, sabría cómo TaeMin cabría en ellos.

Y sí, le estaba diciendo gordo a su esposo. Y él no debía enterarse de eso. Gracias que no sabía leer la mente porque está frito.

\- Tendremos citas.

\- ¿Citas?

TaeMin ladeo la cabeza mirándole, por lo que aprovecho a dejar un casto beso en los gorditos estos, que desde hacía un día que no besaba y ya extrañaba.

\- Sí, citas.

\- Citas entonces.

MinHo, TaeMin, un bebé en camino, tres hijos, una niñera y nada que un par de citas no pudiera arreglar. 


	3. Chapter 3

Esa mañana estaba muy enérgico, había dormido más que bien. Las cosas con TaeMin estaban bien, aunque el menor aun no lo dejaba dormir en la casa, porque eran novios, y los novios no dormían juntos hasta el matrimonio. Sabía que TaeMin solo estaba jugando con él ¡Pero no tenía nada que ver! Los novios dormían juntos, los novios tenían sexo, los novios salían, los novios hacían muchas cosas y también vivían juntos.

— No, MinHo. Los novios no duermen juntos.

— ¡Pero TaeMin! ¿Dónde quieres que duerma?

— En la casa de JongHyun ¿Ahí te estás quedando?

El menor levantó la ceja mirándolo, mantuvo los brazos en jarra sobre la cintura, y la pierna se movía con el constante repiqueteo del pie contra el piso. Lo veía y no lo creía, si TaeMin fuera mujer le diría ¡Bruja! Pero no, no diría aquello (Seguro y terminaba sin un testículo, jojo). Conservaría la calma, no diría nada. Su pequeño se estaba tomando muy a pecho el juego de novios.

— Estas embarazado, no puedo dejarte solo, bebé.

— Tendrás que estar atento al teléfono, te llamaré cualquier cosa.

— Pe... Pero TaeMin.

— Adiós cielo, duerme bien.

Le saludo con la mano y le cerró la puerta en la cara. ¡En la cara! (Qué clase de esposo hacía eso, solo TaeMin) Escucho la risotada del menor tras la puerta y como las luces eran apagadas una tras otras hasta dejar la casa en oscuridad.

MinHo negó con la cabeza recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, sus hijos ya dormían así que no se darían cuenta de su ausencia. Por esa misma razón iba directo a su casa (Porque ahí vivía, aunque TaeMin lo echara) Con una pequeña bolsa de papel donde había pastelitos, que sabía que sus bebés y su otro bebé grande le gustaría.

Le había mandado mensajes a TaeMin, pero este no se conectaba desde ayer por la tarde. No sabía para qué tenía un celular si ni siquiera le mandaba algún mensaje. Bufo, haciendo volar el flequillo revoltoso de la frente, se lo hubiera cortado pero a TaeMin le gustaba así de largo, y a su pequeña Elizabeth también. Lo usaba de modelo para peluquería _"Papi, te hare un peinado y te dejare lindo como mami"_ Y bueno, él como padre no podía negarle cosas a ella. Por lo que terminaba dejándose peinar, terminando con gomitas, hebillas, apliques y por supuesto no quedaba tan lindo como su esposo.

Doblando por la esquina se fue deteniendo de apoco, hasta estacionarse en el porche. Arrugó el ceño al percatarse que las cortinas estaban cerradas, algo raro. TaeMin lo primero que hacía al bajar a la sala era abrir cortinas y persianas para que entrara la luz del sol.

¿Le había pasado algo a su pequeño?

Alarmado se bajó apresurado, por suerte las llaves no le habían quitado (Sería el colmo) Entró, llamando la atención de los gatos que solo abrieron los ojos mirándolo, ninguno le dio la importancia que se merecía, y él tampoco. Tenía un objetivo y era encontrar a TaeMin. En grandes zancadas subió las escaleras, paso por los pasillos hasta la habitación principal donde la abrió de un sopetón. Todo estaba en oscuridad, encontró a su esposo acurrucado en la parte donde solía dormir, estaba tranquilo agarrado a su almohada la apretaba con fuerza estando aferrado.

Se dirigió a él despacio, sentándose en la cama a su lado le acarició los cabellos despacio dejando el bello rostro que se cargaba a la vista, lo removió un poco para despertarlo, solo escuchando quejas de su parte.

— Vamos, bebé. Es hora de despertar. Luego retas a los niños y tú eres igual, eh.

— No me retes tan temprano, feo. No te das cuenta que duermo por dos, uhm — TaeMin se removió entres las sábanas desperezándose, le costó abrir los ojos pero igual lo hizo, pestañeando tupido visualizo a su esposo unos centímetros, estiró la mano para tocarle el rostro. — Estoy cansado, quiero dormir un ratito más.

MinHo sonrió con ternura, su nene se veía como todo un niño pequeño queriendo tener más horas de sueño. Asintiendo a sus palabras lo dejaría descansar un rato más, él solo podía encargarse de sus hijos. Lo arrullo contra sábanas, lo cubrió con estas para que no pasase frio y dejo un beso en su frente.

Un "Descansa, bebé" y salió de la habitación.

La rutina de la mañana era algo simple, despertar a su hija mayor, ir por sus pequeños niño. Hacer el desayuno, peinar a Elizabeth, procurar que las mochilas de sus hijos estuvieran completas. Las loncheras eran preparadas por la noche, TaeMin siempre se encargaba de eso mismo. No demoró mucho hasta que sus pequeños bajaron algo adormilados, dormir era algo de MinHo. Porque TaeMin siempre despertaba temprano, sea el día que fuera.

— ¿Dónde está mami? — Esa había sido Elizabeth, la mayor. La pequeña untaba su pan tostado y miraba a su papá esperando una respuesta.

— Está cansado por la bebé, así que dejaremos que duerma un ratito más ¿sí?

— ¿Mami está enfermo?

— No, Leo. Está cansado, ya despertara hijo. Coman que papá trajo bollitos.

Con una sonrisa mimo a sus consentidos, él tomó un café simple comiendo también bollitos. Pero terminó antes para poder darse una ducha rápida, un cambio de ropa y ya estaba más que perfecto para el día laboral. Aparte no olvidaba que hoy tenía una cita con su esposo y él aun no sabía porque sí, era sorpresa.

Cuando bajo vio a los tres pequeños esperando sentados en el sofá, estaban mirando unos dibujitos. Los llamó a todos para que tomases sus mochilas mientras él llevaba tres loncheras repletas de comida sana que TaeMin preparaba, rica y saludable (Palabras del pequeño embarazado) Claro que no había olvidado de dejar un pequeño detalle a el castaño.

Un platito lleno de bollitos rellenos con dulce de leche, sus favoritos con una flor y una nota.

_"Mi bello durmiente, come mucho, alimenta a nuestra hija. Papi te ama, y ponte bonito que tendremos una cita._

_PD: Perdón por arrancar la flor del jardín._

_Te amo"._

Con todo eso listo partió rumbo al jardín, que no quedaba muy lejos. Dejaría a sus amores en la escuela iría al trabajo y para la hora del almuerzo pasaría por TaeMin. 

🐸💗🍄

A las pocas horas que MinHo había partido con sus hijos, TaeMin despertó. Visualizando el reloj despertador, gruñendo. Aún era temprano, a apenas las nueve y media de la mañana. Se quedó recostado en la cama suspirando, se sentía cansado. Isabella había estado despierta gran parte de la noche había tenido un pequeño antojo de dulce, el cual satisfacío. Tenía su pequeña caja llena de dulces, ya sean chocolates puros, tortitas, caramelos, paletas, etc.

Pasado diez minutos se dispuso a levantarse, sentándose en la cama estiró los brazos hacia el arriba haciendo sonar estos. _"Uhm"_ se quejó, estaba algo contracturado. Se daría una ducha con agua bien caliente para poder estar mejor. Revisando el teléfono celular, leyó los mensajes que tenía. TaeMin tenía la costumbre de dejar a todos en visto, con la suposición de que luego respondería. Claro que esto no era así, y nunca llegaba responder mensajes. Al único que respondía enseguida a MinHo, era su prioridad decía él. Mando un emoticón de beso, conjunto con una ranita y un corazón.

Bien que su respuesta no era la mejor, pero era algo cariñoso.

En el baño abrió las duchas, segundo el agua. Le gustaba el agua caliente, esa que te quema todo. Baño la ducha se quedó un buen rato, dejando que la lluvia cayera en su espalda para poder sacar toda esa contractura que se cargaba. Le pediría a su esposo que le hiciera unos masajes luego. Sonrió recordando a MinHo y los buenos masajes que este hacía. Se enjabono el cabello, limpio su cuerpo con jabón de frutilla, para luego salir envuelto en una bata bostezando.

Bajo hacia la sala masajeándose el cuello, se sentía una cosa hinchada por todos lados, gordo, muy panzón, hasta tenía la sensación de que se había encogido. Bufo secándose el cabello con la toalla que traía colgada en la cabeza, bostezando por milésima vez desde que hacía se levantó encendió el televisor, colocando el noticiero matutino. Saludo a sus gatos, con una caricia haciéndole señas para que le acompañara así les daba su alimento.

— Coman todo, luego les daré más.

Les hablo cambiando el agua para que bebieran por una que estuviera limpia.

Cuando terminó colocó la tetera para poder prepararse un té, café ya no podía tomar. Era algo fuerte, podía hacerle mal a su bebé. Lavándose las manos dejó la toalla en el respaldo de la silla. Cuando lo hizo pudo visualizar un plato con bollitos que tanto le gustaban, tomo la nota leyéndola feliz. Una risita se le escapó, no era la primera ni última vez que MinHo arrancaba las flores de su jardín. Dejo la nota pegada en el refrigerador para luego recordar guardarla con las otras que su esposo le había dado en el trascurso de su relación.

En seguida tomó el teléfono móvil testeando a MinHo.

_"Gracias por los bollitos, ñam. Buen día, papi"_

Mando, la tetera empezó a silbar. Por lo que se preparó un té común, con un poco de azúcar. TaeMin era una persona que le gustaban los dulces, pero odiaba las bebidas con azúcar. Prácticamente bebidas todo amargo. Según sus palabras, había que tener equilibrio. Colocando todo en una bandeja se llevó las cosas a la sala, donde pasó el resto de las horas mirando el noticiero.

_"¿Sabías que el semen te mantiene joven?"_

_"Sí amor, por eso estas hermoso"_

_"Quiero sesión de semen todos los días"_

_"Lo que mi bebé pida"_

Sonrío al leer la última respuesta que MinHo había enviado.

A eso de la una de la tarde, aún no se había cambiado. Seguía en bata, y la flojera invadía su cuerpo. A veces pensaba que ya había nacido con esa desgracia. Pero como era una persona responsable (supongamos) se cambió por ropa muy ligera, con la panza que traía no tenía ganas de andar muy vestido. Se hizo una coleta altas, y también se había coloca los anteojos. Uno grande que lo hacían medio ñoño.

Según MinHo, tierno.

Tomando el carrito de las compras, salió en dirección al supermercado. Había acordado con su morenos hermoso que lo vería en el lugar así lo ayudaba con las bolsas, caminó a pasos tranquilos. Apuro de por si no tenía.

Después de un rato llego entrando al lugar, tomó un carrito de compras empezando a recorrer el lugar, tenía la una lista que había armado para recordar qué cosas que debía comprar. No le gustaba comprar de más y tampoco le gustaba comprar justo, u olvidar cosas necesarias. Parado en la sección de lácteos, tomó unos postrecitos para sus pequeños.

A Eli le gustaba el de vainilla al igual que Leo, que traía copitos de chocolate. En cambios Dante le gusta el de chocolate con chips blancos. Compro un par para toda la semana. Sintió Una voz a su derecha, girando el cuerpo frunció el ceño.

— Disculpa señora... ¿Sabe dónde está el sector de limpieza?

TaeMin frunció el ceño al ser llamado "Señora" bufo sin decir nada, no armaría tanto revuelo por nada. Asintiendo señaló un par de secciones atrás, sonrió con amabilidad al joven que le dio las gracias. De repente sintió una mano posesiva en su cadera. Confundido miró al hombre que lo había agarrado. Cuando vio a MinHo alzó la ceja en forma de pregunta.

— ¿Por qué le estás hablando a mi esposo?

El joven abrió grande los ojos en forma de confusión. Balbuceo un par de palabras pero MinHo no lo dejó terminar de hablar.

— Está preñado, no le hables. Shu.

TaeMin abrió la boca viendo como el muchacho asentía nervioso, antes los abruptos dichos de MinHo. Se giró con violencia enfrentando al alto tonto que tenía como esposo, agitó su cabello largo con las manos en la cintura en forma de advertencia.

— ¿¡Cómo que preñado!? ¿¡Estás loco!?

— No grites, TaeMin. Le hace mal al bebé.

— ¡Y un comino! Me llevas a casa ya.

El castaño refunfuño girando con fuerza, se llevó el carrito de las compras para poder pagar las cosas.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes caminar tan rápido con esa panza, TaeMin!? ¡Ah! ¡Pareces un pingüino!

— ¡Choi MinHo!

Y MinHo se aguantó la risa, cruzó las piernas y se tocó la panza porque se haría pis de tanto que quería reírse. Hacer rabiar a TaeMin era algo hermoso.

🐸💗🍄 

Iba de camino a buscar a TaeMin, a pesar de que el menor estaba rabioso por lo de ese día al mediodía, había aceptado salir con él. Por lo que estaba ansioso y con un revoltijo en su vientre. Si se ponía a pensar a pensar un poco hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo a solas con su esposo. A su lado llevaba un ramo de flores. A TaeMin le gustan mucho las flores, cada tanto llevaba un pequeño ramo para cortejarlo. Acelerando un poco para llegar, procuro que JongHyun retirara a sus hijos del jardín.

Él mismo por la mañana había hablado con los pequeños para que no se preocuparan por si no llegaban a ver a TaeMin o a él a la salida. Con JongHyun estarían bien, o eso esperaba.

No tardó mucho en llegar del trabaja a su hogar, TaeMin ya lo esperaba afuera abrigado, rio al verlo con el gorrito de gato que decía "Meow" que aparte de eso tenía un pequeño pompón sobresaliente, era muy divertido verlo así.

Hacía que quisiera morderle las mejillas de lo tierno que era involuntariamente.

TaeMin al verlo se apresuró hasta el auto. Al parecer había indicios de querer llover. MinHo inmediatamente se bajó a abrirle la puerta cuando lo veía acercarse. El castaño embarazo le dio un empujón mirándolo feo. MinHo no se inmuto y choco los labios con los ajenos en un cortito beso, dándole una nalgada por su mal comportamiento.

— Pequeño refunfuñador, vamos. Sube esa panza arriba.

— Trátame bien o no iré ¡Uhm!

— Te trato bien ¿Sí? Vamos sube, gordito.

MinHo le sonrió, TaeMin sonrió por igual subiendo.

Así ambos partieron a quien sabe dónde.

Solo MinHo lo sabía.

Después de un viajo, no tan largo y no tan corto. Se estaciono frente a un estudio de fotos. TaeMin desvió la mirada hacia él ¿Qué hacían en un lugar como este? O sea ¿Qué harían aquí? Y al parecer estaba cerrado.

— Amor... ¿Esto?

— Ya veras, ven acompáñame.

TaeMin salió del auto con el ramo de flores. Su esposo le había ayudado a bajar, con la mano grande sobre su cintura ambos entraron al estudio de fotografía. Fueron atendidos por una señora de unos ¿cincuenta años? No sabía, la edad no le parecía relevante.

La mujer los condujo a una sala equipada, TaeMin no entendía muy bien de qué iba todo esto pero no preguntaría. Dejaría que las cosas fluyeran o que MinHo le explicara, él se quedó sentado en una silla. Su esposo hablaba con la mujer secretamente, frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que MinHo hablara así con otras personas, se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño mohín formó en los labios.

MinHo volvió a los minutos con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue borrada cuando vio la expresión del menor.

— ¿Qué pasaba bebé? ¿No te gusta?

— ¿Por qué hablabas tan cerca de esa señora?

— ¿Celoso de una mujer mayor? — MinHo alzó las cejas con diversión, se arrodillo frente a su esposo dejando las manos sobre el vientre más que abultado que éste cargaba. Le beso la puntita de la nariz sonriendo. — Le decía a qué hora tenía que traer la comida, pequeño celoso.

— Déjame, tú eres igual, feo — TaeMin le saco la lengua infantilmente, pero aflojó los brazos terminando de pasar esto por el cuello, aprovechando que este estaba a la altura de él. — Dame un beso.

Los gorditos labios de TaeMin eran apetitosos, dulces, suavecitos, mordibles. MinHo no protestaría a esto, chocó ambas bocas despacito, su esposo le acarició la nuca, jugando con el cabello sobresalido de este, MinHo abrió la boca de apoco capturando los del ajeno, movió estos contra los rosas, los impropios se movieron también al mismo compás, una mordida en el inferior, otra en el superior. Una lengua traviesa que delineaba queriendo entrar a la cavidad ajenas hasta que lo logró.

Las manos de Minho capturaron las anchas caderas de TaeMin, apretó los dedos en su piel, No perdió tiempo en guiar las manos bajo su ropa para poder sentir ese contacto que tanto amaba con la suavidad de TaeMin.

El castaño protesto cuando el aire falto, se relamió los labios estando estos brillos y sonrió.

— Uhm, besos de esposos.

— Besos de esposos, sí.

MinHo ayudó a TaeMin a pararse, ambos harían una sesión de fotos para el álbum de nacimiento, MinHo sería el encargado de sacar cada una de estas, porque algunas eran con ropa escasas y él no quería que nadie viera a su precioso esposo en paños menores.

La sesión consistía en TaeMin en diferentes poses, en todas mostraba esa bella sonrisa con esa panza de ya siete meses. En otras TaeMin estaba desnudo de espalda, otras eran con la panza descubierta y esta tenía una sonrisa dibujada con pintura, florcita a su alrededor e "Isabella" escrito.

También había fotos con MinHo, ambos abrazados, besándose, riendo, conectándose con la mirada.

Después de varias fotos, risas, besos robados y manos traviesas terminaron con las fotos. La comida había llegado, no era gran cosa. Papitas fritas, con carne asada, algo que a ambos les gustaba. TaeMin estaba entre las piernas de MinHo cómodo, se recostaban en su pecho mientras este le daba de comer y le robaba besitos para limpiar sus labios.

— Amor no me dijiste con quien llevaste a los niños.

— Con JongHyun, bebé.

— ¿Con JongHyun? Pero él es tonto amor.

— Pero no nos cobra bebé, lo hace gratis.

— Pero sigue siendo tonto.

MinHo asintiendo riendo a lo que su bello esposo decía, verdad que su amigo era algo tonto, pero al menos no le cobraba. Se dedicó a besar los labios de su amado mientras acariciaba su pancita, sintiendo algunas pataditas que Isabella. TaeMin sonreía y le guía las manos para que pudiera sentir a su hija mejor.

— Esta feliz.

— Porque mami también está feliz.

Un amigo tonto, fotos, papitas, una beba inquieta, una mami feliz y un papi pensando en la próxima cita. 


	4. Chapter 4

Las gotasaban con fuerza los grandes ventanales de la casa, Apenas era mediodía y parecía de noche, el cielo estaba negro, cada tanto se escuchaba unos truenos que hacían temblar todo, definitivamente era un día muy feo. TaeMin miró tras la ventana con el ceño fruncido, cerró las cortinas que siempre mantenía abiertas y se fue a terminar el almuerzo.

Ese día no mandó a los niños al colegio, MinHo no había llegado para ayudarlo por la mañana, se despertó con un mensaje que le informaba que su esposo se había quedado dormido e iría directo al trabajo. Por lo tanto, él también se despertó tarde y viendo que llovía horrible dejó que sus pequeños por ese día descansaran.

Aun la casa estaba en silencio, la única despierta era Elizabeth que estaba acostada en el sofá mirando unos dibujitos, los menores Leo y Dante aún dormían. Eran unos dormilones como su esposo, sonriendo descubrió la olla con pastas cocinándose para poder revolver un poco y que los tallarines no se pegasen. Por otro lado tenía las verduras hervidas con pollo salteado en la sartén. A TaeMin le gustaba mucho cocinar, aunque no era un chef profesional, cocinaba bastante bien y era algo que disfrutaba hacer.

Bajando el fuego de las hornallas se lavó las manos, se dispuso a colocar los individuales junto con los utensilios, la jarra de juego, servilletas y pan saborizado, algo que a sus hijos le gustaba comer. En un platito aparte cortó dos rodajas de este pan los cuales unto con queso untable, llevándolos luego a donde estaba su hija.

— Bebita, mía — TaeMin se sentó al lado de su hija mayor dejando el plato en la mesa ratona que había en la sala, acercó a la pequeña a su cuerpo en abrazo de oso. Donde la apretujaba y llenaba de besos babosos. — Te traje comidita ¿Qué estabas mirando?

— ¡Dibujito, mami! Ese se parece a papi, tiene ojos graaaandes — la pequeña señaló a un monito que tenía ojos grandes, si lo veía bien; si se parecía a su esposo.

El teléfono móvil sonó, estirándose para poder tomarlo. Deslizo la pantalla atendiendo la video llamada, le mostró a Eli que era su papá y ella se acomodó el cabello preguntándole por lo bajo si se veía linda. Riendo por sus ocurrencias asintió dejando un besito en su frente, la apretó contra su panza.

— Mi amor ¿Vienes a almorzar? — hablo TaeMin moviendo el teléfono móvil así Elizabeth también era captada, saludo con la mano a su esposo que podía visualizarlo sentando con su bata blanca.

"Mis amores, papi irá a almorzar ¿Qué hacían?

— ¡Miramos dibujitos! Mami trajo pan para comer. ¿Papi hay perritos ahí?

Elizabeth tomó el móvil queriendo ver más allá de la pantalla para poder estar segura que su papá no escondiera algún animalito. MinHo ejercía como veterinario en una clínica de la ciudad, cada tanto él con sus hijos iban a saludarlo, pasaban a dejarle comida si es que tenía un día complicado, o ya cuando el día terminaba lo recogían para poder ir a pasear aunque sea unas pocas horas para estar en familia.

"Ya no hay perritos, tengo tiempo libre ahora bebé"

— ¿Hubo perritos enfermos, papi? Mami hace comida.

Dejó que su hija mayor hablara con su papá, mientras él se dirigió al piso de arriba dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de sus hijos varones. Donde encontró a ambos ya levantados, colocándose rompa para el día. Sonriendo se acercó a ambos besando las cabecitas de ellos dos, los abrazó ordenándoles los cabellos disparatados.

— Ya era hora que se levantaran ustedes dos, vengan. Papá está por teléfono.

Tomo las manitos de Dante y Leo, llevándolos escaleras abajo. Ellos se soltaron corriendo hacia el sofá, saltando sobre estos y Eli. Se apropiaron del teléfono saludando a su papá.

— Sin pelear, nenes. — dijo cuándo también llegó al sofá y se sentó con sus retoños, tomando ahora el teléfono celular para que no hubiera peleas. Hizo espacio para que todos quedaran juntitos y así poder hablar con su esposo. — ¿A qué hora llegas, amor?

"Ya salgo así que los veo en uno minutos"

— Ven con cuidado, amor.

"Sí, bebé"

Y la llamada se cortó, sus hijos se quejaron diciendo que querían seguir hablando con su papi, pero les dijo que él ya vendría por lo que ellos tenían que terminar de arreglarse. Mando a los tres a lavarse las manos, la ciudad no quedaba muy lejos del lugar donde vivían, y menos si MinHo viaja en auto. Por lo que calculaba que en menos de media hora él ya estaría entrando por la puerta.

Dejando a Eli al mando de Dante y Leo para que se lavaran las manos, fue a la cocina donde apagó las hornallas. Dejo las cacerolas con la tapa, para que mantuviera el calor y la comida no se enfriase. Colocó los individuales, utensilios y lo demás lo dejo a medias para que sus hijos terminaran con ello.

Los primeros en bajar fueron los mellizos, que como siempre corrían por la casa. Los llamo pasándole la panera a Dante y el servilletero a Leo, los cuales haciendo caso dejaron estos en la mesa. Cómo aún tenía que alimentar a los gatos y los pequeños animalitos, se acercó al sector "Zoo" con las bolsas de comida, colocando cada una en el plato. Eli llegó tras él con una botella de agua la cual llenó los platitos ayudándoles.

— Muy bien, mi amor. Vamos a la mesa.

Sonriendo llevó a su gordita donde sus hermanos ya estaban sentados jugando con unos pequeños muñequitos de lego, Elizabeth se les unió tomando otro por igual. Al verlos unidos jugando, tomó su teléfono celular sacando unas fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuentas, le gustaba sacarle fotos a sus hijos en todo momento. Aunque es verdad, que los recuerdos quedan en la memoria, no en fotografías, algunas veces capturar momentos espontáneos era lo ideal. Claro que su galería estaba repleta de sus hijos, fotos de animales, de él con su esposo, que iba recolectando a lo largo de los años para luego ser archivadas en un pequeños blog personal que atendía.

Preparando ya los platos, se escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse. Sus tres pequeños se levantaron corriendo hacia el hall de la casa saltando sobre su recién llegado padre.

— Mis bebés, llegó papi —escuchó a MinHo reír entrando a la sala con Dante y Leo colgando de él, mientras Eli alzaba los brazos para que su papá la tomara en brazos. — ¿Cómo están mis bebitos?

— Ya está la comida, papi. Estábamos esperándote —le dijo Eli colgándose del cuello de su padre.

Vio entrar a su gran familia por la puerta, mientras él se secaba las manos con una servilleta de papel. Se acercó para tomar las manos de los mellizos, aprovechando que tenía a su esposo cerca dejó un casto beso en sus labios sonriendo, dándole la bienvenida lo llamó para que fuera a comer.

— Primero lávate las manos y ustedes a la mesa, vamos. No tardes, amor.

— No, vayan, ya voy.

MinHo dejó a la pequeña Elizabeth para que fuera a sentarse, antes de irse al baño a lavarse las manos como su esposo le había ordenado, dejo una pequeña nalgada en su trasero riendo y huyó cuando TaeMin se dio la vuelta para verlo.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo como era casi siempre, los pequeños comiendo, hablando entre ellos. Tomando juguito levantándose para ir a sentarse sobre las piernas de algunos de los dos en busca de mimos o solo porque sí.

TaeMin sintió las manos de su esposo sobre la cintura, en unas suaves caricias que pasaron también hacia el vientre que cargaba. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando los labios de MinHo cayeron a su cuello en pequeño besos que iban de aquí para allá haciéndole cosquillas.

— ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija, cariño?

— Con sueño amor, no la he sentido aun.

— Dormiloncita de papi.

Ambos rieron chocando ambas bocas en unos cortos besos escuchando los chillidos de sus hijos, a causa de sus papis estaban dándose besos frente a ellos. 

🐸💗🍄

MinHo transcurrió la tarde en la oficina, atendiendo a algunos animalitos. Con sus dueños preocupados, porque a estos le dolía algo, no comían, los veían raros, etc. Incluso una señora trajo a su pez con la preocupación de que pequeño animal acuático no se movía y eso la tenía preocupada. Así pasaban las horas, con mucho trabajo, y con el día aun lluvioso. Había una alerta meteorológica para prácticamente todo el fin de semana, por lo que ya se veía encerrado en las cuatros y muchas paredes de su casa. Claro que eso no le molestaba, pero si TaeMin y sobre todos a sus hijos, que se aburrían sin hacer nada.

Cuando vio la hora ya próxima a las seis de la tarde, se sacó la bata. Se colocó el saco, tomo su portafolio, el paraguas y se despidió de los otros doctores que ya también estaban partiendo a sus hogares. De una corrida, fue hasta su automóvil abriendo rápido para no mojarse demasiado. Dentro de este mandó un texto a TaeMin avisando que estaría yendo en camino.

Luego de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, emprendió marcha hacia la cafetería para comprar un par de bocadillos, una rutina diaria que hacía antes de llegar a casa. Le era fácil consentir a sus pequeños bebés, y el bebé mayor panzón. Comprando un par de galletas, con algunas porciones de tortas para que quedaran para los otros días, ahora sí podía decir que pronto llegaría a su hogar. Yendo con una velocidad moderada cruzó la autopista en solo minutos, esta estaba prácticamente vacía. Algo raro ya que era viernes por la tarde casi noche, pero bueno dedujo que por la tormenta muchas personas no habían salido de su casa.

Doblando en la esquina y tan solo a unos pocos metros se estaciono en el porche de la casa, tomó las bolsas de papel con las cositas ricas que había comprado, saliendo en una corrida entró a la casa. Se extrañó un poco al verla oscura, pero al apretar el interruptor se dio cuenta que era un corte de luz. Bufo dejando el maletín, el paraguas y el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

TaeMin había dejado el pequeño farol de emergencia encendido en la sala por lo que algo podía ver entre la oscuridad del día. Observó a los animales acurrucados en el sofá cubierto una manta, estos solo lo miraron sin darle mucha importancia. Se ofendió por estos malos individuos que no lo recibían como debían. Paso de largo por la escalera revisando los cuartos, sus hijos dormían la siesta, paso por cada uno a saludarlos, beso las cabecitas cubriéndolos con las mantas, era un día frio.

Dejando a ellos descansar un poco, se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con TaeMin, entro encontrando a este totalmente cubierto con las mantas, dejando solo su ojitos cerrados descubiertos, sonrió de lo tierno que era su esposo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sin hacer mucho ruido se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Fue corta, pero reconfortante. Con su ropa de casa se metió bajo las mantas, corrió un poco a TaeMin, porque esté prácticamente se había adueñado de toda la cama de más de dos plazas.

— ¿MinHo?

TaeMin habló con voz rasposa, bostezando tallo de sus ojos corriéndose un poco para darle espacio.

— ¿Quién más podrías ser, mh?

— No sé, alguno de mis admiradores.

MinHo frunció el ceño al escucharlo, al mirarlo le proporcionó una nalgada en su gordo trasero de embarazo escuchando el quejido de su esposo que también lo miro feo.

— No tienes admiradores, estas panzón.

— Y tú tampoco tienes, feo. Así que shu.

TaeMin le saco la lengua quedando panza para arriba, se escuchó cuando este suspiro tocando un lugar en específico, sonrió al verlo con el ceño fruncido y sus pequeña pero gorda boca fruncida. El castaño le tomo la mano para que también pudiera sentir lo mismo que él. Sintió contra la palma de la mano una patada, no era la primera vez que la sentía pero la sensación de orgullo de saber que esa era su pequeña Isabella lo emocionaba.

— Creo que te extraño, porque ha estado tranquila mientras dormía.

— Obvio que sí, ella quería a su papito.

Dijo bajito como si le estuviera hablando solo a ella, se metió bajo las mantas quedando a la altura del vientre, le alzó la ropa a TaeMin que chillo a causa de sus manos frías. No le hizo caso, se quedó dejando unos besos por todo el vientre abultado, sintiendo a su pequeña que se movía y pateaba con más frecuencia. Siendo regañado por TaeMin porque todo eso le causaba dolor salió para poder acostarse sobre su pecho, manteniéndolo abrazo le apretaba.

— ¿Hace mucho se cortó la luz?

— Uhm, no. Los niños ya dormían, fue hace poquito.

Cerró los ojos relajado cuando sintió los deditos gordos de su esposo peinándolo, se aferró más a su cuerpo hinchado a causa de la bebé dejando besos por su pecho estando mimoso. TaeMin solo una risa, lo escucho y lo sintió removerse a causa de esta. Alzando el rostro para mirar esas mejillas gorditas chocó sus labios en cortos besos, los brazos de TaeMin abrazaron su cuello en una forma de apretando más a su cuerpo. Eso mucho no fue posible, pues la panza los bloqueaba un poco. Tampoco era mucho problema, se quedó recostado en la cama, llevando con sigo el pequeño cuerpo de su esposo.

TaeMin abultaba su boca algo que hacía cuando quería besos, MinHo no se hizo de rogar porque también quería besos. Ambos se habían extrañado, y no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos. El moreno metió las manos bajo la ropa de su esposos tocando de más, TaeMin sonrió entre cada apretón que este le daba, él no quedó atrás así que también metió sus manos dejando que estas acariciaran la espalda de su esposos en unos suaves masajes que le daba con frecuencia.

MinHo le apretó el trasero dándole una nalgada se separó cuando necesitaba respirar. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, pero volvieron a darse un par de besos más.

— Ñam, te amo papi.

— Mi bebé chillón, te amo mucho.

— Uhm, no soy chillón.

— Sí, sí eres bebé chillón de papi.

MinHo beso su carita avergonzada, dejándole una mordidita en las mejillas que se habían más gordas aun cuando TaeMin sonreía.

MinHo se levantó luego de la sesión de besos, se haría más tarde y ya debían levantar a sus dormilones. Ayudó a su esposo embarazado, acariciándole las caderas le peino un poco el cabello largo que este tenía ya hace un tiempo. TaeMin bostezo, se sentía algo cansado y flojo, pero eso no le impedía cumplir con sus obligaciones de padres. MinHo se separó de él pero volvió del armario con los pijamas de animales.

— Vamos a levantarlo vestidos así.

— MinHo eso ya no me queda.

— Claro que sí, a ver; levanta las patatitas.

TaeMin carcajeo pero se dejó vestir con esa clase de pijama de cuerpo entero, el suyo era de un gatito, el de su esposo era de rana verde, muy verde. MinHo vio que TaeMin alzaba los brazos, le recordaba mucho a su pequeña Elizabeth y duda si ella no lo había aprendido de él. Negando alzó a su esposo como si fuera un bebé y lo llevó a la planta de abajo. Le dijo que él se encargara de preparar los aperitivos, mientras iba a despertar a los retoños.

TaeMin asintió y se quedó en la cocina sacando algunas cosas de la nevera.

MinHo le dejo un beso en la mejilla, disponiéndose a subir a las habitaciones de sus hijos, fue despertando a cada uno. Pasándole a ellos sus pijamitas de animalitos, cuando los tres están listos tomaron la mano de su papá y bajaron hasta la cocina asustando a su "mami" con unos ruidos de animales.

\- ¡Raaaw! ¡Mami!

Ese era Leito que era un perrito algo salvaje, le siguió Dante que también hacia ruidos mientras corría a su hermano dando saltos, también era un perrito. Eli bajó corriendo hasta quedar anclada a su pierna, sonriendo al verla la hazlo, ella era un conejito blanquito con mejillas regordetas.

\- ¡Papi es una rana verde, como el monito!

\- ¿Qué monito? - MinHo entro abrazando a TaeMin por la cintura, dejando un beso en la naricita de su hija. - Soy una rana, nena.

\- Te pareces a un mono ojón que vemos con Eli por las mañana.

\- ¿Quién es el ojón?

\- ¡Tú papi!

MinHo refunfuño por ser llamado ojos, bajó a Elizabeth y la mano con sus hermanos que ya estaban saltando por sol sillones, ayudó a TaeMin con las bandejas de comida y encendió el otro farol para que alumbrara más el ambiente. Su esposo quiso colocar música, así que también escuchaban algunas canciones infantiles que sus hijos solían escuchar. Sus pequeños comían y bebían de su chocolatada, pero bailaban y corrían de aquí por allá. Sintió ser jalado por TaeMin riendo, lo llevó al centro para que también bailasen. Se dejó cuando supo que sus hijos solo se detenido para ver el show que ellos harían.

Leo, Dante y Elizabeth los alentaban cuando TaeMin ya hacía cosas raras con su cuerpo sacudiéndolo por todos lados, haciendo que su cola de gato se moría muy rápidos. MinHo le siguió no siendo tan alocado, pero TaeMin siempre era algo tonto cuando se trataba de hacer el ridículo. Luego sus pequeños se le unieron, se tomaron de las manos encerrándolos mientras ellos saltaban haciendo los ruidos de los animales.

Hoy no habían tenido una cita con TaeMin, pero si habían pasado un grato momento familiar.

Pijama de animales, un Raaaw, movimientos de colas alocadas, lluvia, faroles que alumbraban y muchas risas de la familia Choi. 


	5. Chapter 5

TaeMin se removió cuando sintió su cuerpo hormiguear, frunciendo el ceño corrió las manos de su esposo que no dejaba de tocarlo, lo que no le dejaba dormir. Escucho como este reía, así que abrió los ojos con pereza mirándole con el ceño fruncido, un ojo abierto y el otro ojo queriendo abrirlo del todo.

Tenía sueño.

— Deja de meterme mano, MinHo. — Protesto, subiéndose las sábanas hasta quedar cubierto con ellas, cerró los ojos bostezando pero su pequeña ya empezaba a patear. — Ya la despertaste feo.

— ¡Ya, Baby! Despierta novio, no está hecho el desayuno, aliméntame.

TaeMin lo fulmino con la mirada tirándole un almohadazo en el rostro para que se callara, suspirando se reincorporo acomodando los cojines tras su espalda y que no le incomodaran. Refregándose el rostro, se hizo una coleta emparejando un poco de sus cabellos desordenados, bostezo grande sin cubrirse la boca, estiró de sus extremidades que aún permanecían dormidas, sin intención de nada.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Hora de que ya despiertes y me des amor, no ves que estoy necesitado, uhm.

TaeMin miró a su esposo-novio mientras se frotaba el ojo entre risas, negando abrió los brazos para que él se metiera y así poder apretarlo contra su pecho. A veces MinHo podía ser algo aniñado cuando quería. Aun con sueño bostezo estirando las mantas para poder cubrir a ambos del frio de la mañana, visualizando el reloj despertador se percató que ya eran pasadas las diez.

— ¿Los niños, amor?

— Ya los lleve a la escuela, no te preocupes.

— ¿Y tú por no estás en el trabajo?

— Pedí el día para estar contigo, Baby.

— Pero no quiero un novio vago, shu.

— ¡Baby, malo!

Se rio por las pataletas que MinHo hacía, hoy al parecer estaba en su modo consentido. Volviendo a bostezar (Realmente estaba con sueño) ladeo el rostro para chocar los labios con los ajenos en un suave apretón, MinHo se dejó frunciendo los labios para pudiera besarlo.

— A ver, hazme boquita, bebé lindo.

TaeMin casi chillo, pero en cambio de eso rio. MinHo realmente le había hecho "Boquita" donde fruncía los labios estirándolos para recibir besos, con la ternura que le había causado su esposo ahora novio ficticio, le tomo las mejillas apretándolas, le hizo acentuar más el pequeño morrito que beso con insistencias, dejando unas mordiditas en su boca. Cuando se distanció le sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas beso su frente.

— Ouh, mi bebé tan lindo, shi.

MinHo se avergonzó, escondiéndose en su cuello le abrazó acariciando su vientre, ahora siendo él quien le daba los besos a TaeMin. Ambos en plan cariñoso se metieron bajo las mantas tocándose por todos lados, besándose, diciéndose cositas lindas. TaeMin tenía la costumbre de meter las manos bajo la camisa de MinHo, llevando las manos hacia la espalda de este, de esta forma lo abrazaba empujándolo más a su cuerpo, teniéndolo más pegado, como les gustaba a ambos estar.

TaeMin miró a su esposo con una sonrisa, rozando ambas narices en unos pequeños besos esquimales. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la espalda ancha del ajeno, imitando como si estuviera rascando esta, pero en vez de eso apretaba la piel haciendo círculos por su columna relajándolo. MinHo por su parte le acariciaba los muslos, y porque no, aprovechaba por tocarle el trasero dándole unos apretones de aquí para allá.

— Hoy tenemos visita al médico, bebé.

— Sí, tengo que ducharme.

— Mejor si nos duchamos juntos, que dices.

Las cejas de MinHo se alzaron en forma coqueta, moviendo estas insinuando cosas provocadoras.

— Nop, tu hazme de comer y yo me ducho, cochino.

— Aah, pero amooor. No seas malo, será cortito.

— ¿Qué será cortito?

Ahora fue el turno de TaeMin de alzar las cejas divertido, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Tú sabes, bebé.

— No, no sé nada.

TaeMin se hizo el tonto negando, haciendo que MinHo frunciera el ceño nada contento porque su esposo no le estaba dando lo que quería.

— Mejor y te bañas solo, feo.

— No me estas simpatizando, MinHo.

— Tú tampoco a mí, panzón.

MinHo salió huyendo cuando el primer almohadazo le llegó, luego de una ofensa a sus ojos y más gritos de un TaeMin panzón.

Al final, no hubo baño en conjunto, MinHo haciéndose el atrevido quiso entrar al baño donde TaeMin se estaba duchando, pero este le había cerrado con seguro. Aun en el auto MinHo se lo reclamaba, diciendo cosas como "Soy tu esposo, tengo derecho a entrar cuando te bañas" "Mira si era una emergencia" "Eres malo, TaeMin" "Tenme piedad"

TaeMin lo miraba negando, diciendo que se callara y manejar con cuidado, que él no iba a morir por culpa suya, y tampoco podían dejar a sus hijos solos, que hasta en el más allá se lo iba a reclamar.

Un poco de exageración de ambas partes.

— Ya MinHo, gruñón.

TaeMin le dio una palmada en el muslo cuando este le saco la lengua en modo de ofensa, sí que MinHo podía ser un chiquilín cuando se le daba la maña.

Cuando MinHo se estacionó frente a la clínica, apago el motor del auto. Se bajó de este corriendo rápido a abrirle la puerta a TaeMin, que aún ofendido por pelearle le esquivó la mano bajando por su cuenta. El castaño agitó su cabello largos alzando el rostro en forma indiferente. Pero enseguida lo cambio, le miró con el ceño fruncido al sentir una palmada en el trasero, que prácticamente se había escuchado en alto por la fuerza que este había empleado.

— Eres un bruto, eso me dolió.

— A mí me respetas, Baby.

Le dijo MinHo con una sonrisa socarrona le atrapó de la cintura dejándole bien pegadito, dándole unos apretones en el trasero cuando TaeMin se quejaba de que se estaba comportando como un tonto y que ya lo soltase.

Pero MinHo no hizo caso, por sus adentros se reía de hacer enojar a su lindo esposo embarazado. Luego de presentarse en recepción lo llevó a la sala de espera, dejándole sentado en sus piernas le abrazó acariciando su vientre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Baby?

— Bien, el doctor dijo que ya nos daría fecha programada.

— Sí, ya prontito tendremos a esta gordita.

TaeMin asintió cubriéndose la boca, ocultando un bostezo, se recostó en el pecho de su esposo suspirando. No le gustaba esperar mucho en los lugares, y menos cuando estaba en los embarazos, se podía llegar a poner fastidiosos. Gracias y que el médico salió llamándolos para que entraran.

La rutina de visita era casi la misma siempre, hablaban un poco con el médico que les hacía preguntas de rutina, que si no había tenido ningún malestar, dolor, o cosas que viera fuera de lo normal. Chequeo de la presión, el peso que aumentó, etc. Y por último llegaba la famosa ecografía que ellos siempre esperaban.

TaeMin siempre hacia el mismo gesto cuando le colocaban el gel, no era broma cuando le decían que eso era frio. MinHo en su posición, en la banqueta sentado a su lado le sostenía la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, en la espera de poder a su pequeña ya grande. La vez pasada la pudieron captar justo cuando ella se movía, el doctor la había grabado y ellos tenían el cd con las fotos de recuerdo, como habían hecho con todos sus pequeños, todas guardadas en una pequeña cajita.

No tardaron mucho que en el visor se pudiera visualizar a la pequeña Isabella, estaba vez estaba dormida, parecía una bolita todo acurrucada, MinHo beso la mejilla de su amor feliz del momentos, estos situaciones siempre había sido algo conmovedoras.

Cuando el doctor les informo que es todo estaba bien, pasaron al escritorio para programar la fecha de cesárea. Salieron con una fecha próxima de un poco más de un mes de espera, que parecía mucho, pero tan solo faltaba muy poquito para el nacimiento de Isabella.

— Ya no falta nada para nuestra pequeña, amor. - MinHo abrazo por la espada a TaeMin meciéndolo cuando ya estaba fuera de la clínica. - Uhm, te amo bebé.

— Te amo también, amor.

TaeMin ladeo el rostro para poder besarlo cortito, el pequeño enojo que su esposo le había provocado ya estaba extinto. Ahora solo se sentía llenito de amor y felicidad.

🐸💗🍄

Luego de la visita al médico ambos fueron a casa a almorzar algo, TaeMin no quería estar mucho tiempo afuera, se sentía algo cansado. Quería descansar, comer en la cama y porque no dormí un poco antes de ir a buscar a sus hijos al colegio. MinHo no se había quedado mucho tiempo, pero le había prometido llegar para que fueran juntos por los retoños y de ahí podían ir a pasear un rato, ir al parque por ejemplo.

Por lo que las poquitas horas de la tarde, TaeMin se la paso durmiendo, y MinHo en su trabajo. Aunque hoy tenía el día libre, paso a revisar algunos de sus pacientes que necesitaban atención especial.

MinHo no llegó muy tarde, para ser exactos llegó a tiempo para recoger a TaeMin que ya estaba cambiado y muy listo para ir en busca de sus hijos. Le paso un bolso a MinHo que contenía un termo con leche chocolatada para sus hijos, algunas galletas, jugo y sándwiches para comer. Como el día estaba muy lindo, había decidido que pasarían lo que quedaba de la tarde, en el parque cerca de la escuela. A TaeMin eso le pareció bien, a sus bebés seguro les gustaría pasar rato libre jugando.

A ellos les gustaba mucho jugar, ensuciarse, correr, etc.

— Déjame ayudarte, amor.

MinHo saco del bolso una manta que TaeMin había guardado, tomando esta la extendió para arriba dejando que esta se acentuará al césped, estiró las esquina para que estuviera bien abierta. Tomó a su pequeño embarazado de la cintura ayudándolo a que se sentase en un cojín circular y pequeño que también había llevado, era mejor que TaeMin estuviera sentado sobres superficies cómodas.

Procurando que su esposo estuviera cómodo alzó la vista para ver por dónde estaban sus retoños, que ya apenas llegados se había dispersados. Los encontró en el columpio sentados, siendo Elizabeth quien empujaba a sus hermanos, al parecer se iban turnando en quien tomaba el lugar del otro, ya que solo eran dos juegos y no tres.

— Mira, amor. Ya se fueron a jugar, ni esperaron a comer.

TaeMin rio estirando las piernas tomando un poco de jugo que su esposo había servido para ellos dos. MinHo se puso tras él, dejándolo recostado sobre su pecho, acarició los cabellos largos y castaños de su mimado, bajando con las manos hasta su vientre, las coló bajo su ropa teniendo un contacto mejor con su piel. Le acarició despacio siendo como TaeMin se relajaba hasta bostezaba.

— ¿Aún sigue con sueño, Baby?

— Me he despertado flojo, uhm.

— Chiquito y flojito.

Minho le dio un apretó a sus costados riendo, dejo unos besos ruidosos en su mejillas distanciando un poco cuando sus hijos llegaron corriendo y con hambre. Elizabeth le paso el termo con chocolatada y cada uno tomó su vaso para que su papi les sirviera, pues si tenían mucha hambre luego de jugar.

— ¿Qué hicieron hoy bebés? — MinHo terminó de servir y abrió el paquete de galleta dejando que ellos tomaran lo que quisieran. — ¿Les fue bien?

— ¡Sí, papi! Hicimos muchaaas cosas con Dante.

Leo había levantado la mano para hablar, contando algunos detalles de sus horas en el jardín. Elizabeth también les conto que aprendió cosas nueva, como el reciclaje.

— Oh, mis bebés, vengan que quiero darles unos besos.

TaeMin estiró los brazos llamándolos, ellos se levantaron riendo y fueron a quedar en brazos de su "Mami" MinHo al tenerlos a todos sobre él, estiró los brazos por igual acaparando a todos y apretarlos. Los meció de un lado a otro recibiendo unos chillidos de sus nenes porque los estaba apretando muchos, así que los soltó dándole unos besos en las caritas chiquitas, al igual que TaeMin que tenía a Elizabeth sentada sobre sus piernas.

— Luego con su mami vamos a salir un rato pero no tardaremos.

— Ah ¿Sí? No estaba enterado de eso señor.

— Era sorpresa, bebé.

— ¿Y con quien estaremos, papi?

— Con el tío, Jong, nena.

Dante y Leo se levantaron saltando aplaudiendo, a ellos realmente le gusta pasar tiempo con el tío JongHyun.

— Pero el tío Jong es tonto, papá. — Contestó Eli formando un puchero.

— Viste amor, te dije que JongHyun era tonto.

— Pero no nos cobra y traer a Key también.

— ¡El tío Key es inteligente!

MinHo negó riendo, su nena muchas veces idéntica a TaeMin con las cosas que decía, hacía o pensaba. 

🐸💗🍄

Ya siendo de noche el timbre de la casa Choi sonó, MinHo que ya hace minutos estaba listo esperando a TaeMin abrió la puerta recibiendo a Jong junto a su novio Key. Les dio la bienvenida haciendo que se pusieran cómodos en la sala.

— Los niños ya han comido y se han bañado, así que pronto se dormirán, nosotros no tardaremos mucho, chicos.

— Tranquilo, MinHo tómense el tiempo que quieran.

— Sí, no se preocupen. Ellos estarán bien.

— Muchas gracias chicos.

TaeMin bajo no muchos minutos después, estaba vestido de forma un poco más casual, no llevaba ropa ajustada por su condición, pero llevaba un jardinero azul claro que le hacía notar el vientre, sonriendo MinHo le tomó las manos ayudándolo a bajar los últimos escalones. Así le atrajo un poco dejando un fuerte beso en sus labios, le ayudó a colocarse la chaqueta para que no tuviera frio.

— Gracias por cuidar a nuestros, chicos. — TaeMin se acercó a saludar a ambos con un beso en la mejilla golpeando a JongHyun cuando le dijo que se veía media nena. — Tú cállate, enano.

— No lo molestes, JongHyun. — Key abrazo a TaeMin preguntándole por la bebé, dándole una sutil caricia. — Diviértanse, chicos.

MinHo se colocó el abrigo y tomo la mano de su esposo con delicadeza, lo condujo al auto. No lo haría caminar tanto, con el estado avanzado de TaeMin era mejor que fueran en auto. Le abrió la puerta, lo ayudó a sentarse y abrochó su cinturón dejando un beso en aquellos labios gorditos.

TaeMin sonrió negando se cubrió una de sus mejillas, empezando a sentir como esta coloreaba. MinHo rio, cerrando, fue rápido al asiento para entrar y emprender marcha hacia lo que era el centro de la ciudad, donde en aquellos lugares por las noches había puestos callejeros, o aquello llamados food trucks. Sí, no era una cita elegante. Pero muchas veces a TaeMin le gustaba ir a aquellos lugares, comer algo, beber (En este caso no lo harían) y luego caminar por las calles viendo vidrieras o solo caminar por el parque.

Sintió la mano de TaeMin acariciar su muslo con suavidad, parado en el semáforo se estiró para poder besarle los labios despacito, río separándose y arranco de nuevo. No le tomo mucho en llegar a la plazoleta. Una vez que hubo llegado, bajó para abrirle a TaeMin y ayudarlo a bajar. Por suerte la noche no estaba fresca, corría algo de viento pero nada que un abrigo pudiera solucionar. Tomó la pequeña mano de su esposo, con la cual entrelazo los dedos y tiro de él para mantenerlo cerca.

— ¿Dónde quieres comer, amor? — Beso la coronilla del menor, dejando la mano sobre sus hombros acaricio de su brazo. — ¿Te gusta el de las hamburguesas?

— ¡Sí! Quiero papitas, Ñam.

— Entonces vamos ahí.

TaeMin le sonrió, aunque había estado la mayor parte del tiempo con sueño, ahora se veía bastante más despierto. Con un apretón lo llevó hacia el carrito de hamburguesas. Haciendo la fila de espera le dijo a su esposo que tomara una mesa así no se cansaba mucho estando parado. TaeMin asintió no sin antes besar su mejilla con cariño e ir a elegir una mesa. La comida no demoró mucho, como era de esperarse en estos lugares fast food. Dejando los platos descartables sobre la mesa, se sentó al lado del pequeño embarazado empujándolo hacia él.

— A ver nene, di aaah.

— Ahhhh — TaeMin abrió la boca esperando a que MinHo le diera de comer, MinHo agarro una papita llevándola a su boca, dejando un beso cuando este le mostro que se la había comido toda.

— Eres un consentido, bebé.

— Es tu culpa, hum.

MinHo rio dándole de comer, TaeMin también le daba de comer, con las piernas de su nene sobre su regazo se las acariciaba mientras comida, entre besos. Cualquiera que los viera, diría que parecían dos padres primerizos en todo su esplendor. Y no lo eran, ellos ya tenían tres pequeños gorditos, a los que amaban mucho. Y a pesar de sus años en pareja, ellos solían tratante como siempre, como si estuvieran en sus inicios de noviazgo. Eso nunca había cambiado.

TaeMin amaba mucho a MinHo y MinHo amaba mucho a TaeMin.

Aunque ellos estuvieran casados hace mucho tiempo, el trato que se tenían nunca iba a cambiar.

Podrían llegar a ser más adultos de lo que ya eran, y no iban a cambiar. Porque aquella esencia aniñada, amorosa, juguetona que tenían era de ellos. Solamente cuando estaban solos se trataban así, y en presencia de sus hijos también. Siempre dijeron que transmitieran un aura familiar, eso es lo que querían.

No había amor más puro del que ellos se profesaban.

Si tenían sus peleas, sus desgastes, pero cada uno siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear por aquellos que pensaban y profesaban que era su amor.

Porque ellos realmente creían que cada uno le pertenece, y seguramente por esa misma razón hacía mucho tiempo que ya estaban juntos.

MinHo limpio la mejilla manchada de TaeMin riendo, beso su naricita. Muriendo de la ternura, le causa gracias cuando TaeMin usaba el jardinero, parecía toda una mami panzona. Beso la boquita coqueta de su esposo, lamiendo un poco lo saladito de las papas. TaeMin chillo riendo, dándole una mordida por lo atrevido que era en público.

— Baby, quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Qué cosa, amor?

MinHo se separó un poco sonriendo, se puso de pie frente de él con las manos en su mejillas las apretó haciendo que estas estuvieran mucho más gordita. TaeMin frunció el ceño mirándole.

— ¿Qué pasa MinHo?

— Tae, amor. Esta semana he comprendido lo mucho que te amo, y lo muchos que siempre lo he hecho. Y ya que somos novios yo quería saber, si tú —MinHo carraspeó algo tímido en aquel momento, pero se arrodillo frente a su esposo sacando una pequeña cajita abriéndola se la enseñó, suspiro hablando claro para ser escuchado. — ¿Tú quisieras ser mi esposo por segunda vez? ¿Aceptarías seguir siendo un Choi?

— Oh... Te tardaste Choi, pensé que nunca ibas a pedirlo.

TaeMin rio asintiendo estiró su mano, MinHo beso la palma con amor colocando un anillo pequeño sobre donde estaba el primer anillo de casados. TaeMin abrazo a MinHo por el cuello besándole en los labios, ambos escucharon unos vagos aplausos.

El lugar no estaba llenos pero había algunas personas que viendo la escena hicieron de espectadores. Cuchillando de que hacían una hermosa pareja, y que el joven se había demorados en pedirle matrimonio cuando la señorita ya estaba por tener al bebé.

— Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho Keroro.

— Y yo a ti mi amor, mi Baby hermoso.

MinHo beso a TaeMin, lo alzó apretando, le profeso amor con sus besos, con sus abrazos. Amaba a este hombre como si de eso dependiera su vida, y realmente de eso iban los días de amar a TaeMin.

Un cita, un hombre enamorado, papitas, hamburguesas y un te amo. 

**Fin**


	6. Epílogo

Podríamos decir que el gran día ya había llegado, la boda se realizaría en tan solos unos minutos. TaeMin se encontraba en planta de arriba de la casa con su hija mayor, Elizabeth. La pequeña estaba arreglándole el cabello largo, peinándole con el cepillo y colocando unos apliques que ella había elegido para la ocasión. TaeMin se dejó sonriente, aparte de MinHo a su hija también gustaba peinarlo. Y él no tenía problema con ello, al contrario le entretenía. Cuando la pequeña le aviso que ya termino con su trabajo, TaeMin se dispuso a colocarse una corona de ramitas con algunas flores pequeña como adorno.

Él mismo las había hecho, se encargó personalmente de preparar las coronas de ramas para cada uno de los integrantes de la familia. Elizabeth se le colgó del brazo llamándolo, porque se hacía tarde. TaeMin sonrió tomando la pequeña manito de su hija, ella estaba tan hermosa con su vestido largo, y su cabello adornado con apliques y la corona también.

La boda improvisada se realizaría en el jardín de la casa, no había más invitados que ellos. Ya que era algo íntimo, y bueno ni a MinHo ni a TaeMin le gustaba el exceso de persona por así decirlo. De la mano de su hija llegaron hasta la planta baja, que tenía algunas decoraciones realizadas por ellos. Incluso los pequeños habían sido partícipe de todo lo preliminar.

Elizabeth, le dijo que esperara en la sala, sin decir nada ella se fue corriendo al jardín en busca de su padre. TaeMin estando solo, busco a sus animales. Encontrándose primero con el conejo lo llamó para acomodar el moño que le había comprado.

— Tambor te dije que no te sacaras el moño ¿Y dónde están tus hermanos?

TaeMin alzó la vista encontrándose con dos de los gatos comiendo, los llamó y ellos le miraron mal pero no importo. Reunió a todos en una fila acomodando los moños de diferentes colores para la ocasión. Aunque la verdad no duraban mucho, porque de igual manera terminaban todos disparejos.

— A ver, están todos hermosos — TaeMin aplaudió llevando a los animales hacia el jardín, con MinHo les habían creado una zona exclusiva para ellos con almohadones por el suelo. Seguramente no estuvieran sentados todo el tiempo pero al menos harían el intento de que estuvieran. Los animales eran parte de la familia.

— ¡Mami, papi dice que ya empezamos!

Su hija llegó corriendo acomodándose el flequillo le tomo la mano sonriente, ella le abrazó con fuerza como podía desde sus piernas, dejando un beso en su panza muchos más que notoria.

TaeMin llevaba puesto una clase de túnica blanca con pantalones a juego, era algo informal para la ocasión. Por lo que todos estaban vestido de forma relajada, aparte que era verano y tener mucha ropa puesta podría ser sofocante.

Elizabeth agarro su mano fuerte, ambos empezaron a caminar por un camino decorado con flores, TaeMin era amante de las flores de cualquier tipo, y le gustaba que su casa estuviera decorada con estas. Mucho más en épocas primaverales.

Una música tranquila empezó a sonar, en el altar improvisado que solo consistía en una mesa con un mantel blanco, unas silla para sus hijos y unos adornos colgados en los árboles para dar un aura de romanticismos. Escuchó a su hija chillar, lo que le hizo reír bastante. Pudo visualizar a MinHo a tan solo unos pasos, él le sonreía de forma encantadora. Con su brillante sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera, pero más que nada a él. También iba de una forma muy casual, con pantalones un poco holgados, y una camisa que hacía junto.

Cuando la pequeña Elizabeth le dejó con su ahora futuro esposo por segunda vez, ella salió corriendo en busca de sus hermanos que estaban sentados a pocos metros suyos.

— Señor que Choi que guapo esta, le queda muy bien la corona.

— Fue regalo de mi futuro esposo.

MinHo rio dándole un pequeño beso, pero fue interrumpido por la niña, que los regaño diciendo que aún no se podían besar, porque en las bodas se besaban a lo último. Como tenían un "Cura" que los casara Dante era el encargado de "Predicar" Había sido idea de los niños y ellos los dejaron, porque más que nada era una boda descontracturada y familiar.

— ¡Mami, Papi! ¿Aceptan ser esposos?

MinHo soltó una carcajada negando beso la frente de su pequeño que parecía más emocionado que ellos, y por la forma nada convencional que su hijo lo había dicho, pasando muchas cosas de alto, pero eran niños qué cosas le podía decir. Para ellos no era más que un juego, y así lo tomaron.

— ¡Dante! Tienes que preguntarles a cada uno primero — Ese fue el grito de Elizabeth que negaba levantando los brazos porque su hermano lo estaba haciendo mal. — Primero va mami, dile a mami.

— ¡Ya! ¿Mami quieres a papi como esposo?

— ¡Sí! Sí quiero a papi como mi esposo.

Dijo TaeMin asintiendo sonriente, apretó las manos de MinHo que en ese momento lo sostenía.

— ¿Papi quieres a mami como esposo?

— ¡Quiero a mami! ¡Sí, quiero!

Sus hijos empezaron aplaudir felicitándolos, pero se olvidaban los anillos. El encargado fue Leo que caminó hasta ellos con un cojín diminuto donde estaban los anillos de boda, TaeMin acarició los cabellos de su hijo menor que luego de dejarles las cosas fue corriendo con su hermana.

— Señor Choi, encantado de ser su esposo — TaeMin colocó el anillo en el dedo de MinHo riendo, porque sus hijos no dejaban de aplaudir y gritar. — Están muy emocionados.

— Porque saben que nos amamos, bebé — Fue el turno de MinHo en colocarle el anillo dejando un beso en sus nudillo apretó su mano. — Igual estoy muy feliz, mi amor.

Con unos cantos escandalosos de "Beso, beso, beso" de parte de tres ratoncitos, MinHo y TaeMin se abrazaron sellando el momento con un beso tras otro.

Con sonrisas, con Te amo, con sus hijos abrazándolos saltando alrededor de ellos. Nunca había ido una boda, pero les ponía feliz que sus papis se hayan casado, como en los libros o en las películas que hubieran visto. En donde los protagonistas eran tan felices que decidían casarse.

🐸💗🍄

No había pasado mucho de la boda, tan solo unas pocas semanas, pero ya era la fecha de TaeMin, para que Isabella llegará a este mundo. MinHo se encontraba en la planta de arriba, guardando las últimas cosas para llevar a la clínica, TaeMin estaba sentado en el sofá con sus tres retoños abrazados. Ellos ya estaban enterados que su hermanita iba a nacer, por eso su mami se tendría que ir por unos días. Y cuando todo estuviera en orden ellos iban a poder ir a visitarlos.

Recibió besos, abrazos, caricias en su panza de parte de ellos. No tardó mucho cuando MinHo ya estaba abajo abriendo la puerta a Jong y Key, que se quedarían a cuidar de los niños mientras TaeMin y Minho estaban en la clínica.

Saludo a sus pequeños abrazándolos a cada uno, diciéndoles que los extrañaría y que se portaran bien, que su papi luego vendría verlo.

MinHo tomó su mano ayudándole a caminar hasta al auto, le ayudó a sentarse, colocando el cinturón de seguridad acaricio su mejilla, yendo al asiento para poder manejar.

— ¿Te duele algo amor?

— No... Solo estoy ansioso. Ya quiero tener a Isa con nosotros.

— Yo igual, bebe.

MinHo acaricio su panza despacio, TaeMin tomo su mano y le dejo un beso sonriendo.

El viaje a la clínica había sido tranquilo, ambos con experiencia en el asunto lo tomaban con calma, aparte que una cesárea programada era algo mucho más relajado. TaeMin acariciaba su vientre mientras miraba por la ventana, pensando en su nena que estaban más que tranquila, y en que ya la quería en sus brazos, quería conocerla. Ver esa bichita que muchas otras veces habían imaginado.

MinHo estaciono el auto, tomando el bolso de la bebé, ayudó luego a TaeMin que ya hasta le costaba caminar, pero lo hacía. Registrándose en la recepción, no tardó mucho en aparecer el obstetra que los había atendido en los otros embarazos, ya conocido para ellos lo saludo llevándolos a la habitación donde estarían.

— Tendremos cesaría en solo minutos, chicos. Pónganse cómodos, las enfermeras ya viene para preparar a TaeMin.

El doctor no había dicho más y salió, dejándolos solos. TaeMin se sentó en la cama, soltando un suspiro, MinHo dejó el bolso en el sofá, acercándose a su esposo se sentó con él, lo abrazó besando sus cabellos le dejo unas caricias en su nuca relajándolo.

— ¿Nervioso, amor?

— Sí, amor. Esperamos tanto, al fin tendremos a nuestra nena.

— Sí, al fin cariño. Llegó la hora de Isa.

TaeMin alzó el rostro con una sonrisa, pasó los brazos por la cintura de MinHo proporcionando un beso en los labios de este meciéndose. No pasó mucho, y las enfermeras entraron con una silla de rueda para poder llevar a TaeMin y prepararlo para la cirugía, No sentía dolor, algunas que otras contracciones, pero eran normal en los finales del mes al nacimiento. Las enfermeras lo ayudaron con la ropa, le dejaron colocarse la bata y así mismo lo hicieron acostar en la camilla para la cesárea. TaeMin no tenía miedo, había sido un embarazo cuidado, si estaba ansioso, en sus otros embarazos también lo había estado, ni decir del primero donde su Eli nació tan blanquita y pequeña como era.

Con un séquito de médicos a su alrededor, entro MinHo pidiendo permiso. Ya estaba todo preparado él también, con un barbijo, la camisola médica y un gorro que lo hacía ver gracioso. MinHo de inmediato se situó a su lado. El obstetra dio aviso que empezaría con la cirugía y así fue.

— Mi amor, ya tenemos a nuestra nena. — MinHo miraba a TaeMin sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, mientras alzaba el rostro para poder ver tras es cortina que colocaban los médicos. — ¿Te duele algo?

— Estoy bien, amor. — Canturreo TaeMin sonriendo, la verdad es que mucho no sentía a causa de la anestesia proporcionada, se tensó cuando escuchó el famoso llanto de bebé recién nacido. — Es Isa, MinHo... Es Isa.

MinHo solo asintió muchas veces, sin dejar de sonreír. Besando los labios de TaeMin repetidas veces.

— Felicidades chicos, es una niña sana.

Una de las enfermeras le mostró a la pequeña que solo lloraba envuelta en una toalla, la pudieron ver solo unos minutos hasta que se la llevaron para limpiarla y prepararla con ropa, así luego la llevarían a la habitación de reposo.

MinHo beso a TaeMin en la frente, acompañándolo unos minutos más.

Después de un rato un poco largo, MinHo entro a la habitación con una pequeña gordita dormida. Se rio porque su esposo también estaba dormido. No queriendo hacer mucho ruido, se acercó a la cama sentándose en ella.

— Isa, esta es tu mami. Pero está durmiendo, se parece mucho a ti. Los dos hacen trompita.

MinHo rio hablándole al bebé, le beso la naricita pequeña y puntiaguda. Removió a TaeMin que bostezo, acomodándose para sentarse. MinHo le ayudó con algunos almohadones tras la espalda, le pasó a la nena despacio.

— Está dormida, amor. Mira que chiquita, es un porotito.

TaeMin pestaño, algo emocionado. Nunca se acostumbraría a esta sensación de tener a su hijo en brazos. Era algo que ni él podía explicar. La paz y el anhelo de tener a quien había llevado muchos meses dentro de su cuerpo. Sonrió apretando un poquito a su chiquita, estirándose para besar a MinHo que solo miraba, pero terminó por abrazar a amos.

— Otra integrante Choi.

— Sí~ Bienvenida Isabella Choi.

MinHo volvió a besar a su amado esposo, amaba a TaeMin y estaban más que feliz de poder agrandar la familia, de crear eso tan hermosos que era de ellos.

— Los amo, a todos, mi familia.

Un hombre enamorado, un embarazado y nada que un par de citas pueda arreglar. 


End file.
